


Jack, Meet Jackie

by untitled but hiatus (let_them_be_happy)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderswap, Historical Inaccuracy, Jack Has Issues, M/M, everyone switches genders, key inside, peggy always knows, possibly permanently unfinished, the automat is a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_them_be_happy/pseuds/untitled%20but%20hiatus
Summary: Jackie saw how Daniela looked at Matthew, and she was okay with it, really. He was a war hero, had even fought with Captain America. There wasn't any way for Jackie to compete, even if she did want to try to win Daniela’s affections. Which was to say that she wasn’t.There was no way Jackie Thompson was even slightly in love with Daniela Sousa.





	Jack, Meet Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried to genderswap agent carter. and then i started another fic where normal agent carter met genderswap agent carter. and then i just went screw it and put the two together  
> key:  
> Peggy - Matthew  
> Daniel - Daniela  
> Jack - Jacqueline  
> Angie - Angelo   
> Howard - Helen   
> Jarvis - Edwina  
> Steve - Stevie  
> Bucky - Jamie  
> Rose - Roger  
> it was surprisingly easy to find female/male versions of names, which is literally what i did

Jackie had hated the war, hated it for taking her brothers away from her, hated it for taking her peace of mind away, hated it for giving her fighting instincts that she couldn’t use. The only thing she hated more than the war was her father for making her volunteer to be a nurse and then making her sign up for the SSR after the war - since she was “useless” and “lost”. Useless and lost, Jackie’s ass. She knew that the war had changed her - she didn’t flinch when her mother dropped all the pots into a thundering crash for no reason. 

At least the most of the girls at the SSR had served too, meaning they understood what it was Jackie was going through and wouldn’t make fun of her for a sudden flinch or jumping if someone came up to her and startled her. 

The boys she had to work with were as bad as her father, making fun of almost every little thing she did. The only one who didn’t was the only SSR member in the New York office who had served with Captain America during the war - Agent Matthew Carter. Carter wasn’t rude to the girls, treated them as equals, and the girls had to earn their respect, same as the boys. Jackie supposed that came from working with Captain America - wasn’t like Stevie Rogers wasn’t who every girl wanted to be. Once the story of Stevie Rogers - “Captain America” - and her best friend - Jamie Barnes - got out, every girl was determined to do her part in helping with the war effort. 

The press had done their best to convince the world that Agent Carter and Captain Rogers had been an item, but Jackie hadn’t been blind to the fact that Stevie Rogers and Jamie Barnes had been pretty close - the kind of close that Jackie knew, the kind that meant two girls were in love with each other even thought it was dangerous to make it public that much. It became even more obvious after Barnes’s death, location and cause of death both still classified as it pertained to Captain America and the Howling Commandos’ operation in bringing down HYDRA. Captain Rogers had been destroyed by Barnes’s death, rumors of how reckless she had become just beginning to circulate when she went down in the ice, saving America from certain doom. 

It was impressive - impressive and absolutely terrifying. Jackie used to dream of power, of what she would do to everyone who had ever made fun of her if she only had the power to go through with it. But after hearing what that sort of power could do to someone, Jackie swore off her dreams of power, finding happiness in more attainable and less overdramatic goals. 

Like maybe winning the heart of one Daniela Sousa, though that was no more likely to happen then Jackie suddenly becoming President of the United States. As if Jackie would want to win the heart of Daniela Sousa, resident SSR sweetheart with a bit of a limp and killer brown eyes. 

* * *

Jackie saw how Daniela looked at Matthew, and she was okay with it, really. He was a war hero, had even fought with Captain America. There wasn't any way for Jackie to compete, even if she did want to try to win Daniela’s affections. Which was to say that she wasn’t.

There was no way Jackie Thompson was even slightly in love with Daniela Sousa.

Ah, who the hell was she kidding. One look at that perfectly coiffed hair and chocolate eyes, and Jackie was toast. Daniela had stood up for the office’s resident palooka, Roger Roberts, within the first week of meeting the guy. It was clear Roberts could’ve stood up for himself, if he’d only had the confidence. Daniela stepping up gave him the courage to give back as good as he got in insults. 

Jackie’d watched Daniela interrupt the boys’ conversation, of which Roberts was clearly the topic, and felt her heart leap in her chest as Daniela tore the boys apart for making fun of Roberts when they were just misogynistic bastards - and if the swearing didn’t screw Jackie over, then the look of complete shock on the boys’ faces when Daniela called them that did. 

* * *

“For crying out loud, just ask the girl for a drink already.” 

Jackie huffed out a laugh before downing her most recent shot of whiskey. Normally, a nice girl like her wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this - at least, not if the other patrons knew she was a woman. Jackie’s hair was tied up and hiding under a fedora, her figure hidden in a fashionably baggy suit, courtesy of one Helen Stark, who apparently owed the SSR - mostly Matthew Carter - a million favors. She didn’t seem too surprised when Jackie asked if Helen’s tailor could whip up a suit for her, and it made sense once Helen had let slip that Daniela had also asked for a suit to hide her figure if she needed to go somewhere that was “men only”. The fact that Helen also had a few had nothing to do with it.

Her favorite bar - the L&L Automat - was regularly tended by a man named Angelo, who was well aware of Jackie’s secret and her minor crush (okay, so it was so huge Helen Stark could’ve seen it from space) on Daniela, Jackie’s coworker at the “phone company”. It was Angelo who had just given Jackie this piece of advice which could also be read as “fuck society, go get laid, Jackie Thompson”. 

Angelo rolled his eyes, leaning his forearms onto the bar. “Listen, I’m not sayin’ you have to announce to the world the fact that you like the girl. Just try to get to know her a little better. And if that turns into something better, who’re you to complain?” 

Jackie rolled her eyes. “I appreciate the advice, Angelo, really. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna take it though.” Angelo waved Jackie off, attending to another customer before coming back to keep Jackie company and making sure nobody looked too closely at her. 

The bell over the bar’s door chimed, and Jackie didn't think that Angelo’s face had been that pink a few moments before. “English,” he said, sounding like he was having difficulty keeping his voice level. “What's your poison today?” 

“A whiskey, neat, if you would be so kind, Angelo,” a familiar voice said, sliding onto the barstool beside Jackie. Jackie groaned internally, shifting to hide her face a little more in case Matthew looked in her direction. She downed her shot, thinking in the back of her mind that she should stop soon. “Rough day as well?” 

Jackie was lucky she had already swallowed most of her drink, otherwise she was fairly certain she may have choked with the way she jumped when Matthew addressed her. She coughed, covering her surprise with her very real need to get the last few drops of whiskey out of her windpipe. “Shitty coworkers,” Jackie replied once she was better, dropping her voice as much as she could in an attempt to sound like the boy she resembled. 

Matthew snorted in amusement, and yup, Angelo was definitely blushing. “I understand the sentiment. Although their actions are not directed at me, I am sympathetic towards my female coworkers, given the shit they are forced to put up with on a daily basis.” Matthew looked directly at Jackie then, and both Angelo and Jackie froze where they were. “It must be difficult for them, working in a place very much dominated by men.” 

Angelo coughed to cover the silence that filled the space between the three of them. “I’ll leave you two gentlemen to discuss…whatever matters it is you need to discuss. Holler if you need me, English, Jack.” With that, Angelo left Jackie on her own.

When it became clear that Angelo was definitely not going to help Jackie out, Jackie turned to face the problem head on, looking Matthew dead in the eye. “And what can I do for you today, Agent Carter? You gonna rat me out to the rest of the boys here, saying I need to get back to manning the phones and filing things cause I’m better at the alphabet?” Jackie raised her chin a little higher, daring Matthew to tell everyone else that there was a woman in their midst, ruining the sacred masculinity of the bar.

“I was actually planning on seeing if I could be of any assistance to you, Agent Thompson. The other boys seemed to be particularly…rude, shall we say, to you today.” Jackie’s jaw dropped as Matthew calmly took a sip of his whiskey. “Roger - Agent Roberts was doing his best to defend you while I was out of the room. I’m terribly sorry that our co-workers seem so immature that the only way to show their attraction to you is by being rude to you.” 

This time Jackie actually spit out her whiskey a little. “The other boys? Attracted to me?” She laughed, cutting herself off before anyone else besides Matthew could hear her. “They wouldn’t know a sheba if one danced in front of them naked.” 

Matthew snorted, clearly doing his best not to spit any of his whiskey out onto the bar in front of them out of respect to Angelo, let alone so something so un-gentlemanly in front of Jackie. “I’m sure that that vulgar observation is more than accurate, though I’m afraid it doesn’t change the facts before us. The majority of the boys at the SSR do in fact find you attractive and are attracted to you.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow at Matthew, noting his subtle manner of separating himself from the rest of their male coworkers. “What about you, Carter? You think I’m pretty?” She grinned at Matthew, hearing Angelo curse behind the bar as he almost dropped a few glasses upon hearing Jackie’s question. Wasn’t like Jackie cared much if Carter  _ was _ attracted to her, but there was something in Angelo’s behavior that made her think that he  _ would _ care about Matthew’s response. 

“While I admit you are a lovely woman, Agent Thompson, I’m afraid I must disappoint you of the glee you are no doubt feeling at this moment. I am in no way attracted to you and fear that I never shall be,” Matthew continued with his voice lowered, glancing meaningfully in Angelo’s direction and mindful of their environment. Jackie grinned lopsidedly, and Matthew took the high ground, sipping from his whiskey to avoid Jackie’s vaguely smug expression.

* * *

“Isn’t there anyone you fancy, Agent Thompson?”

Jackie nearly choked on her drink when Matthew addressed her, fully aware that Matthew knew all about her crush on Daniela. It wasn’t like him to mention it, especially in Daniela’s company. She recovered well enough, putting her glass back down while determinedly not looking in Daniela’s direction. “I’m not carrying a torch for nobody - you know that, Carter.”

Matthew pursed his lips together, the corners of his mouth tipped upwards in the semblance of a smile. He turned his attention to Daniela then, bringing his drink to his mouth to cover his amusement in the presence of polite company. “What about you then, Agent Sousa? Surely there must be _ someone _ who has caught your interest,” he continued, managing to keep a straight face and not look at Jackie. 

Daniela shrugged, half-heartedly raising one shoulder before dropping it. “Think I’ve got someone in mind but there’s not a chance in hell that they’d go after someone like me,” Daniela replied, keeping her eyes on Matthew and determinedly away from Jackie. “Shouldn’t ask this, be too rude, but fair’s fair. Anyone caught your eye, Agent Carter?” 

Matthew flushed then, his cheeks turning as pink as the blush painting Daniela’s cheeks. “Yes, well, this has been a most enlightening conversation. However, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, ladies,” he said, standing from his chair. “Angelo has promised me drinks this evening.” At the mention of Angelo’s name, Daniela and Jackie gave each other knowing looks, Matthew’s transparent attempt at being formal not working at all.

“Well you two kids have fun and be safe,” Jackie said, watching Matthew gather his things with obvious amusement. “Remember to use protection,” she continued, just as Daniela took a sip from her drink, leading to the other woman nearly choking on her drink. 

It was totally worth it, both Daniela and Jackie thought, just to see the completely horrified and embarrassed look on Matthew’s face. 

* * *

“You love Sousa,” Jack said, the realization hitting him out of the blue as he suddenly placed the look on Jackie's face whenever she looked at Daniela.

Jackie hummed in confirmation, only looking at him when she realized that he hadn't known before just then. Apparently, she’d been so used to her co-workers knowing that she didn't even care anymore. “Don't you?” Jackie asked in response, discovering that she didn’t know if her counterpart loved the same person she did. 

He cleared his throat, and Jackie stepped in front of him, blocking the pairs of Sousa and Carter in front of them. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, the look on her face reminding Jack of his face when he went to go interrogate a suspect. Jackie looked at Jack’s face, scanning it as if she could just drag the answers she wanted out of him - which Jack actually suspected he could do if Jackie was as good as Peggy was. “Not relevant to our - or rather,  _ your _ current situation,” Jack said, attempting to change the subject. 

She didn’t move, continuing to stare at him. “Jack.” A warning, if Jack had ever heard one, Jackie’s tone similar to the one Peggy used on him. Jack cleared his throat again, and Jackie dragged him out of the bullpen, stopping only when they were in the filing room and the door was locked behind them. “Talk, Thompson.” 

“He’s in love with Peggy,” were the first words out of Jack’s mouth before he even had a moment to consider them. “There’s no way he’d turn around and suddenly fall in love with someone like me, especially me in particular. I’ve proven myself an asshole to him, over and over again.” 

Jackie sighed, looking at Jack. “Does Peggy know? ‘Cause Matthew’s known that I’m in love with Daniela for months.” 

He crossed his arms, to which Jackie responded by gently removing Jack’s arms from in front of his chest. “She might?” Jack shook his head. “She hasn’t actually said anything to me about it, if she does know.” 


End file.
